Let's get Rocked
by Alexe Rose
Summary: - Le has enviado un demo a Geffen sin ni siquiera avisarnos, que te jodan, Uzumaki.- Decía Sasuke serio, pero en el fondo estaba feliz.- ¿Y qué carajo haremos? No tenemos guitarrista. - Supongo que olvidé ese detalle... Y pues, ¿Les dije ya que tenemos pasaje mañana destino a Los Ángeles, California?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Hola. Reviví esta cuenta que pensé estaría muerta hace tiempo, pero no jajaja. Volví a estos lares pues se me vino una especie de idea a la mente, y pues, decidí adaptarla a Naruto porque conozco mejor los personajes y todo se haría más fluido. No lo hago por el animé en si, me encanta la pairing, pero Naruto me decepcionó hace tiempo y he dejado de seguirlo por lo mismo. En fin, veamos qué tal se da esta cosa jajaja, a diferencia del manga yo SÍ seré congruente con los personajes así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo, pues había dejado la afición hace mucho, pero creo que volveré.**

 **Lo que sí, aclaro desde ya que no actualizaré muy seguido, luego entro a la Universidad y mi tiempo se ve reducido, pero a pesar de ser lenta espero que me lean igual jeje.**

 **Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero de haber sido míos, habrían terminado todos y cada uno de una forma decente.**

Atuendos llamativos y ostentosos, cabellos escarmentados que parecían haberse revuelto por un huracán, maquillaje excesivo tanto para chicos como para chicas, mucho ambiente rebelde y por sobretodo: Sexo, Drogas y Rock and Roll. Época dorada en la industria musical, en la cual muchos chicos y chicas que poseían sus propias bandas, anhelaban salir de los suburbios, firmar con una disquera en "Los Angeles" y saborear la tan preciada fama y fortuna que se tenía siendo una estrella de Rock.

Año 1988 y mundialmente el movimiento juvenil era inminente, sobre todo en USA, la cumbre del estrellato. Cansados de represalias y de lo que en ese entonces era el sistema, hacían surgir su ira y rebeldía en canciones, al diablo lo que la gente pensara, al diablo con aquellos que te dicen qué hacer y qué no hacer, al diablo con toda esa mierda que predicaban los hipócritas. Al diablo con todo.

Por supuesto, Japón no era la excepción, de hecho, si ya eras una banda de renombre no podías NO pisar Japón, la tierra del sol naciente, la tecnología y cosas extravagantes. En fin, el ir ahí significaba que era la cúspide de tu carrera como músico, además de ser un paso casi seguro al estrellato mundial. La globalización en el tan hermético país empezó por ahí, miles de chicos asistían a conciertos que, por cierto se transmitían meses después en formato VHS para el resto del mundo. Y es que aquellos conciertos eran espectaculares.

Entre todo el barullo de ese año, digo barullo porque dentro de poco pisaba por primera vez tierras niponas el grupo más bien conocido como Guns N'Roses, que tenía vueltas locas a miles de chicas (y chicos) porque habían sido literalmente una bomba. Algo muy pocas veces visto en la historia musical. Pues a causa de ello es por lo cual un grupo de chicos japoneses decidieron dejar sus diferencias de lado y juntarse para tener un sueño en común, subir al estrellato y ser grandes.

Este grupo de chicos estaba conformado por: Uzumaki Naruto, quien había perdido a sus padres tras haber nacido, llevó por mucho tiempo una vida bastante miserable pero aún así seguía sonriendo (y pues eso era lo que caracterizaba al chico) y que encontró su refugio en la música, le encantaba el rock clásico... Y el Ramen. Tenía una energía que Dios sepa de dónde la sacaba, nunca se rendía y era bastante gritón. Rubio, alto y de ojos azules, no se sabía a ciencia cierta quienes fueron sus padres, pero corrían rumores de que era " _Half_ ". De lo que sí no había duda es que era el alma de la banda, de aquél chico hiperactivo fue la idea de empezar a hacer música.

Haruno Sakura, la tecladista del grupo y eterno amor de Naruto. Era una chica guapa, tez blanquecina, figura delicada y cabello color rosa. Había decidido teñirlo en el último año más por contrariar a sus padres que por cualquier otra razón. Sus ojos color jade dejaban perdido a cualquier chico que no la conociera realmente, pues tenía un temperamento digno de temer, contrario a su apariencia pacífica y débil. Poseía una fuerza descomunal, que la mayoría de las veces utilizaba para con su amigo Naruto, quien no dejaba de pulular cerca de ella y alabar lo bella e inteligente que era. Un fastidio, pero le quería en el fondo. Aún así, moría y penaba por un solo hombre, que al parecer no le importaba nada más que si mismo y su tremendo ego, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke era el vocalista y al mismo tiempo la cara bonita de la banda. ¿Qué chica no suspiraba o caía desmayada al verlo siquiera pasar? Tez clara, cabello azabache que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, desflecado y sedoso pero a la vez desordenado, como de recién levantado. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y reflejaban desprecio, algo así como un odio contenido por muchos años. Y es que era eso, los padres de Sasuke habían sido asesinados cuando él era pequeño, en una tarde de verano un tipo entró a la casa a hurtar, y sin que sus padres opusieran resistencia alguna, el psicópata ese los mató. Por puro placer, por puro capricho suyo. Itachi que era su hermano mayor, unos años más grande que él, le sacó de ahí, a pesar de que él había visto todo, de que estaba aún más destrozado que él a tan corta edad. Salieron ilesos de aquel atraco. El momento del juicio llegó y el imputado quedó en libertad por no haber "Pruebas suficientes" para sentenciarlo. Eso lo dejó muerto en vida, con un odio que no se aplacaba a menos que cantara, era su forma de desahogarse y de sentir que seguía vivo, de recordar que vivía para algún día encontrar al maldito que hizo su vida un infierno y hacerle pagar por ello. Mientras, vivía en un apartamento alquilado en Tokyo, ya que su hermano logró convertirse en empresario y tenía un buen pasar en New York. Por lo que venía de vez en cuando a ver cómo seguía su hermanito. Ambos se querían mucho, a pesar de que no se veían muy seguido.

Todo eso derivó a que Sasuke se acostumbrara a la soledad, volviéndolo un ser hermético y apático. Excepto con Naruto, era su mejor amigo y éste lograba hacerle sentir menos desdichado a ratos, lo odiaba, es cierto, pues su voz le rompía los tímpanos ¿Por qué no cantó él desde un principio? Joder, se hubieran ahorrado el dinero de los micrófonos y parlantes. Tanto a Sakura como a Naruto, los conocía desde que iban a la escuela, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos. Luego de graduarse, Naruto salió con el chiste de formar una banda, le pareció ridículo al principio, pero luego terminó aceptando, como con todo lo que su rubio amigo le proponía, quizá era un mecanismo de defensa para ahorrarse malos ratos, ya que Naruto nunca aceptaba un "No" como respuesta.

El cuarto integrante y no por ello menos importante, era Hyuga Neji, él era el encargado de la batería, poseía una rapidez única y a pesar de ser muy apuesto, no solía destacar demasiado, probablemente porque estaba en silencio la mayoría del tiempo y poseía una expresión que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño (en muchas ocasiones lo confundían con una chica, sobretodo porque su fisionomía no era muy masculina) que le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos color perla muy extraños, pero llamativos. Su apariencia era bastante "Heavy" para la época, por lo que encajaba bastante bien. Había llegado hace apenas cuatro meses a la banda por un anuncio publicitario y se sentía bastante acogido, era el chico con más experiencia ahí pues ya había estado en otras bandas, pero había desistido por los excesos de algunos integrantes. De alguna manera los tres chicos eran bastante amables y le daban parecer en todo aunque la gran parte del tiempo se abstuviera de opinar. Era Japonés pero al parecer su familia moraba en el extranjero, no se sabía mucho acerca de él pues era muy reservado con su intimidad.

\- ¡Miren lo que encontré, chicos!- Gritó Naruto, el cual venía con una especie de maquillaje hecho por niños de Kinder, demasiado delineador, demasiado colorete, demasiado TODO. Sumándole las extensiones de segunda que traía puestas, color rubio blondon. Sus dos brazos estaban ocupados por una pila de maquillaje, que tiró sobre la mesa del Garaje de Sasuke, que habían adaptado como una especie de "estudio" para ensayar.

\- Qué es esto, ¿Un concurso de Travestis? - Espetó Sasuke, a lo que Sakura soltó una risilla, estaba asqueado con aquello que veían sus ojos.- ¿Quién te ha dejado así? Vaya mierda de trabajo que ha hecho. Además, ¿Dónde y para qué has traído toda esa porquería?

\- Lo he hecho yo, gilipollas. El maquillaje lo he encontrado en el traste de basura, ¡Joder!, lo iban a tirar todo, ¿Sabes? Lo he probado en mí y aún funciona, ¿Somos una banda "Glam" no? ¡ES LO QUE SE LLEVA AHORA!

\- Si te crees que yo usaré eso, estás de coña, Uzumaki- Concretó Sasuke.

\- Pero...-

\- Además el Glam está muerto, amigo. Con Poison y sus copias baratas ya tenemos suficiente. Es hora que la visión del Rock cambie, no tanta cara bonita.

\- Dices eso y tenemos a Sasuke en la banda.- Rodó los ojos el rubio.

\- Si tanto te molesta mi presencia entonces me largo. Allá tú y tu banda de mierda.- A esto último dicho por Sasuke, Naruto se enojó y ambos parecían dos leones a punto de matarse.

\- ¡Basta!- Intervino Sakura.- Naruto, estamos a finales de los ochenta, el glam ya fué. Guns N'Roses mató lo poco que quedaba de él. -Suspiró con tristeza, muchas de las bandas de las cuales gustaba eran Glam.- Además, hay cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, como conseguir un guitarrista.

\- Ah lo olvidaba, hoy me ha llamado una disquera y quiere que firmemos contrato.

\- ¿¡QUE?¡ - Gritaron todos.- ¿C-como se llama?- Preguntó temerosa, Sakura.

\- Geffen Records.- Sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿!QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

\- ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO, CÓMO...CUANDO?! - Gritaba Sakura, con las manos en el aire, como si se ahogara de la emoción.

\- Hehe... Les he enviado un demo, y pues les ha gustado, supongo.- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, normalmente era un histérico, pero en estas situaciones era muy perspicaz, por lo mismo era el lider de la banda.

\- Le has enviado un demo a Geffen sin ni siquiera avisarnos, que te jodan, Uzumaki.- Decía Sasuke serio, pero en el fondo estaba feliz.- ¿Y qué carajo haremos? No tenemos guitarrista.

\- Supongo que olvidé ese detalle... Y pues, ¿Les dije ya que tenemos pasaje mañana destino a Los Ángeles, California?

La felicidad se esfumó y por poco a todos les da un paro cardiorespiratorio.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Un beso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo cap, no me demoré demasiado pues las ideas fluyeron rápido jajaja y debo aprovechar los momentos así, gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer cap y le dieron oportunidad a este fic. Prometo que se vendrá mejor jeje. ¿Alguien sabe cómo poner interlineado? lo he intentado y no me aparecen los cambios luego de guardar :( ¿tendré que hacerlo en el Word mismo?, agradecería mucho la aclaración.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

\- ¡LA PUTA BANDA ESTÁ A MEDIAS Y TÚ ANDAS FIRMANDO CONTRATOS SIN SIQUIERA PREGUNTARNOS, AHORA SALES CON QUE TENEMOS QUE TOMAR UN MALDITO AVIÓN MAÑANA PARA PRESENTARNOS COMO... ¡NISIQUIERA TENEMOS UN MALDITO NOMBRE! - Gritaba Sasuke al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su rubio amigo por el cuello de la camisa, estaba cabreado de que Naruto fuese tan despreocupado aveces. Ahora sí se había pasado.

\- ¡Joder Sasuke! ¿No es lo que todos queríamos?! ¿Cuántas personas desearían estar en nuestro trasero? ¡Porfavor! No tuve otra opción, es ahora o nunca. Lo del guitarrista es lo de menos, hay miles de tipos que morirían por ocupar el puesto, eso te lo aseguro. -Pausó- Lo que sí me preocupa es cómo le pondremos a la banda.

\- Es lo que todos queríamos pero no así.- Repuso Sasuke ya con los nervios más calmados.- No tenemos dónde quedarnos una vez ahí, viviremos en la maldita calle. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué pasará si en realidad somos un fiasco?

\- Calma chicos.- Intervino Neji, como nunca. Sakura miraba desde el sofá, estaba ida, era como que le hubieran puesto "off" a su cerebro y hubiese quedado hueca. El único competente en esos instantes era Neji. - Para que Geffen nos haya contratado, dudo que lo seamos, además... Por el donde quedarnos no se preocupen, ¿Les conté que tengo familia ahí? Nos pueden prestar su apartamento, por lo menos por un par de meses. Los contactaré enseguida, estoy seguro que no habrá problema. Sólo... prométanme que nada de Grupies, fiestas y destrozos...

\- ¡Más que prometido, viejo! ¡Wuhuu! - Gritaba euforico Naruto mientras tiraba un par de cosas a una especie de saco.

La tarde trascurrió sin mayores problemas, guardaron preciosamente su equipo e instrumentos, alistaron lo poco que llevarían consigo en una maleta cada uno y lo demás se lo dejaban a la suerte. Sasuke había sido el último en alistarse, tardó un poco ya que esperó que todos los chicos se retiraran a sus respectivos hogares. Miraba por la ventana de su habitación la gran ciudad que mañana dejaría, en parte estaba aliviado, dejaría atrás los malditos recuerdos que lo atormentaban día y noche, pero también dejaría atrás a sus padres... ¿Estarían orgullosos de él? ¿O pensarían que se había vuelto loco? Pues en cierta forma debía estarlo, para hacer semejante barbaridad...

Bebió un sorbo de su vaso de Whisky. _"Maldito Naruto"_. Masculló. Luego de varios vasos más, su habitación empezaba a deformarse por sí sola, dedujo que estaba ebrio. Qué más daba, ya eran casi las doce de la noche cuando se dispuso a telefonear a Itachi. Marcó una seguidilla de números, no lograba visualizar bien y rogaba a Dios que lo que había marcado fuese lo correcto.

\- _¿Aló?_ \- Resonó una voz masculina al otro lado de la linea.

\- ¿Itachi, eres tú?- Lograba mascullar Sasuke, la lengua se le enredaba un poco.- Tch.

\- _¿Sasuke? ¡Qué alegría me da escucharte! ¿Ha pasado algo? Es decir, no sueles llamar seguido.._.

\- Hay algo... algo que te tengo que contar.

\- _Espera, ¿Has estado bebiendo? Sasuke, pensé que lo habías dejado._

\- Al diablo con eso, no te he llamado para que me des sermones, ¿Entendiste?- dijo cabreado el pelinegro- Hemos firmado con Geffen.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- Que hemos... Geffen nos ha pedido, por un demonio, ¿Estás sordo? Me voy a vivir a Los Ángeles, ¿Lindo no? Hah.

\- _Pues... me has dejado atónito..._

\- ¿No estás feliz? Pensé que te daría gusto tener a tu hermano pequeño más cerca.- Espetó esto en un tono sarcástico.

\- _Claro que lo estoy, osea... Es que no me esperaba algo tan repentino, ¿Cuando te vas?_

\- Mañana mismo.

\- _¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?_

\- No. Sólo quería dejarte al tanto, al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano mayor.- Sonrió para el teléfono.

\- _Vaya pues, ya va siendo hora que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, sé de unos lugares que te encantarán..._

\- No te pases tanto rollo, si pretendes que pase pegado a ti todo el santo día, pues déjame romperte la burbujita porque eso no pasará.

\- _Jajajaja, está bien, está bien. Sólo no te metas en tanto lío._

\- En fin, me ha entrado el sueño, voy a colgar.

- _Buenas Noches, Sasuke._

-Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se echó en la cama, ya no estaría tan solo, tendría a Itachi cerca. Aunque de cierta forma le agradaba su soledad y no quería dejarla ir. Se giró en la cama y ni siquiera se percató cuando cayó en un profundo sueño, si no es porque la alarma que anunciaba el día siguiente le despertó.

La resaca lo estaba matando, nunca había sido adepto a los vicios, pero situaciones como estas lo ameritaban, era la única forma que sabía que sería efectiva para manejar su estrés. Miró la hora, estaba a tiempo aún, se duchó y empacó lo último. Antes de dejar su apartamento se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta un rato, ¿De verdad lo harás, Sasuke? Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a cambiar lo que hasta ese entonces había sido su vida.

Afuera yacía un clima nublado, pero con ligeras chispas que creaban un ambiente húmedo, las gotas quedaban adheridas al sedoso cabello de Sasuke, quien esperaba en la acera con sus pocas maletas la llegada de un taxi hacia el aeropuerto de Narita. Él se iría sólo hasta ahí, pues necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y tener la contaminación acústica de Naruto todo el viaje definitivamente no ayudaba en nada. Sólo esperaba que el dobe y los demás llegasen a tiempo.

Si había algo que el Uchiha odiara de verdad, era la impuntualidad.

\- ¡NARUTO, DEBIMOS SALIR HACE MEDIA HORA Y ESTAMOS AQUÍ AÚN POR TU CULPA!- Decía una histérica Sakura, quien amenazaba al rubio con uno de sus tacones aguja.- TE LANZARÉ ESTO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS SI NO...!

\- ¡Calma Sakura-chan! ¡Estoy listo te lo juro!- Decía el Uzumaki llevando sus pertenencias hacia la camioneta donde Neji esperaba al volante.

\- ¡APRETA ESE ACELERADOR, NEJI! ¿Quieres?

\- ¡TE RECUERDO QUE SI ESTAMOS ATRASADOS ES POR TU CULPA, ASÍ QUE MANTEN ESA BOCOTA CERRADA!- Se escuchó el zape que Sakura le regaló a Naruto, por poco y le rompe lo que le quedaba de cráneo.

Neji suspiró y echó a andar la camioneta, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y presentía que esta no sería la primera ni la última, solo esperaba que la suerte estuviese de su lado y llegasen a tiempo.

Sasuke estaba hecho una furia, ¿Cómo era posible? llevaba esperando unas malditas tres horas y todavía no había señales de nada ni de nadie, ¡Faltaban 10 minutos para embarcar! Se movía de un lado para otro, como león enjaulado.

\- Señores Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Neji e Uchiha Sasuke se solicita su presencia en la puerta 47 porfavor.

Sasuke se acercó a la auxiliar de vuelo quien para variar intentaba coquetearle, si no era Naruto, era esto.

\- Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- Escupió.- Mis amigos ya deben estar por llegar ¿Hay posibilidad de esperar cinco minutos más?

\- No lo sé, tendría que ver...

Dios. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sin pensarlo acorraló a la chica en uno de los pilares, a quien observó gélidamente.

\- Le vas a decir a tu superior que nos espere cinco minutos más, ¿Entendido?

De repente dos mastodontes lo apartaron de la Auxiliar, quien corrió al mesón de informaciones a descolgar un teléfono, mientras de vez en cuando miraba aterrada a Sasuke.

\- Tú chico, deja tranquila a la señorita. Es una advertencia.

Sasuke se había vuelto a sentar, con las dos manos en las sienes y los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlarse.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando, idiota?- Dijo el guardia mientras procedió a tocarle bruscamente un hombro a Sasuke, quien se levantó brusco y apretó el brazo del tipo, inmovilizándolo.

\- Te he escuchado.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras toda la gente miraba atónita.- Ahora haz el favor de desaparecer de mi vista antes de que...

\- ¡SASUKE!

Vio una cabellera rubia llegar. Los tres chicos faltantes corrían como si los persiguiera el mismísimo diablo y se registraban en el vuelo. No se dio cuenta cuando la mano de su mejor amigo le agarró el cuello de la camisa y le arrastró literalmente al avión.

\- Si, si. Gracias, gracias.- El rubio no tenía escrúpulos con nadie y empujaba todo a su paso, como su fuesen a sortear sus asientos en una rifa. Llegaron a una corrida de tres, Sakura se adelantó a los hechos y se sentó en medio de ambos, mientras Neji había escogido el asiento libre de la esquina, hacia la ventana.

\- Sasuke-kun lo siento, yo...

No respondió nada, rogaba porque Sakura se callara, sino, mataría a alguien de seguro.

\- ¡Oye Sasuke! No te pongas así, ¿quieres? Llegamos a tiempo, estamos en el avión, ¿Ves? Todo resuelto.- Sonrió el rubio, como siempre.

Sasuke lo iba a matar, al menos esa era su intención cuando se levantó del asiento, pero Sakura se interpuso sujetándolo por los hombros, si se daban de ostias ahí lo más seguro es que no pudiesen volar y... Adiós sueño.

\- Wow Sasuke-kun cálmate porfavor...- Decía la chica mientras volvió a colocar al pelinegro en su lugar, quien miraba asesinamente al rubio que estaba a su costado.- Naruto se atrasó, pero ya estamos, hehe... No hay por qué enojarse...

\- Última vez.- Apuntó el Uchiha.- Como vuelva a pasar por algo así de nuevo, Uzumaki... Me aseguraré de que no vivas para contarlo, y va bastante en serio.

Naruto prefirió cerrar la boca, Sasuke estaba cabreado y cuando lo estaba, no tenía ni el menor deje de amabilidad y respeto. Tenía que aprender a controlar su ira.

\- _Ya sé qué regalarle para su próximo cumpleaños, un manual para el control de la ira_.- Pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía con la cabeza.- _Dios, soy todo un genio._

El viaje transcurrió sin mayores preámbulos, llevaban cerca de nueve horas viajando (de un total de trece) cuando Naruto de un salto se incorporó en el asiento.

\- Se me ha ocurrido un nombre para la banda.- Dijo, como si acabase de descubrir la cura al cáncer.- Por qué no nos llamamos "Naruto Shippuden"?

-No.- Dijeron los tres integrantes al unísono.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Suena bien!

\- Quizá sea porque... ¿Es tu nombre? - Replicó Sasuke.

\- Agh... - Rodó los ojos el rubio.- ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de tener el nombre de una banda? Además, piénsenlo... "From Tokyo, Naruto Shippuden" Wooaaaahhh...

\- Ni de coña, ahora déjame dormir.- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos el Uchiha.

\- Además... ¿Qué clase de ególatra desalmado le pone su propio nombre a una banda? - Dijo la pelirosa mirando reprobatoriamente a Naruto.

\- Bon Jovi, ¿Ves? Jon. Jon Bon Jovi... ¡Vamos, no es tan malo!

Sakura se dio una palmada en la cara. No lo podía creer.

\- ¿Qué les parece... "Konohagakure"?.- Neji opinó desde su esquina, a lo que Sasuke y Sakura se miraron.

\- Me gusta la idea.- Dijo la Haruno.

\- La apoyo.- sentenció el pelinegro.

\- Definitivamente no.

\- Entonces la decisión es unánime, nos llamaremos Konohagakure a partir de hoy.- Dijo Sakura mientras observaba la cara descolocada de Naruto, por poco faltaba que la quijada le topara con el piso.

\- ¡No es justo! - El rubio se había cruzado de brazos y se había hecho hacia un costado, taimado.

El aterrizaje se completó sin ningún problema, el paisaje ya dejaba ver los primeros indicios de lo que sería su sueño, grandes rascacielos, gente por todas partes y mucha, mucha onda rockera. Carteles por doquier de presentaciones futuras e incluso pasadas, de todos los tipos, para todos los gustos y uno tras otro. Era una lucha constante por prevalecer, por seguir en el mercado y "a ver quién sobrevive" la lucha por el más fuerte. Si querías que tu música sonara en las radios tenías que innovar, tenías que demostrar que tu talento valía la pena.

\- Ni siquiera he salido del aeropuerto y ya me encanta esto.- Decía entusiasmado el Uzumaki.

\- Síganme chicos, es por aquí. Mi prima se reunirá con nosotros en el "Rainbow".- dijo Neji.

El ambiente se sentía por doquier, chicas de la noche bastante arregladas coqueteaban con el chofer del auto que a la vista pareciera el más caro, otras, esperaban su turno para proceder y si tenían suerte obtener algo de dinero. Pandillas en todos los rincones compuestas por chicos de cabello largo, tenidas de cuero y botas vaqueras que yacían tirados en el suelo fumando o simplemente borrachos. Alguna que otra vez lanzándole un silbido a alguna chica linda que pasaba por ahí. Tv's en las vitrinas de las tiendas que pasaban los videoclips de las bandas que la llevaban en el momento y un mar de panfletos de lo que fuese por el piso. El aire era tibio, y sentías a cada paso las miradas sobre tí, te acechaban. En cualquier momento parecía que aquel ambiente te comería vivo si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Estabas en la jungla y ya no había vuelta atrás, no tenías escapatoria.

Pasaron un par de calles y llegaron a un bar pequeño que parecía de mala muerte, con un cartel arcoíris iluminado que sobre él tenía la palabra "Rainbow" en negrita.

\- Aquí es, pasen. Ah, por favor no hagan caso a nada. Algunos americanos son poco... amistosos.- Advirtió el ojiperla.

Si afuera ya era terrible, adentro fue como entrar al mismísimo sodoma y gomorra. Una nube de humo de tabaco hacía incluso difícil ver lo que ahí pasaba, a duras penas se lograba visualizar un grupo de chicos "amateurs" tratando de captar la atención de la gente sobre un escenario, que en su mayoría no estaban en sus cabales. Tipos borrachos a más no poder que reían sin parar y hacían alguna ridiculez. Chicas bailando por dinero y ancianos que disfrutaban del espectáculo, que seguramente venían del trabajo, le mentían a la mujer y se iban a pasar la noche con alguna damisela.

\- Jeff, ¿Está mi prima por aquí? Necesito hablar con ella. - Dijo Neji apoyándose en la barra, mientras le hablaba a un tipo ya de edad, que parecía conocerlo. Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban a sentir las miradas de pocos amigos de algunos comenzales y Sakura la de la mayoría de los chicos, aquello no le gustaba para nada, la hacía sentir incómoda. Se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Naruto en su hombro, como diciéndole que él estaba ahí para cualquier cosa que pasara.

El supuesto Jeff hizo un gesto de manos y salió una chica de tez blanquecina y cabello largo, con los mismos ojos del Hyuga.

\- ¡Neji-niisan, qué alegría verte!

\- Hanabi, cuánto tiempo... ¿Todo bien?- El pelicastaño abrazó a su prima pequeña, quien tenía el cabello de su mismo color.

\- Si, si. De maravilla. Hey.- Ladeó la cabeza para ver al trío de chicos que parecía un poco tenso.- ¿Ellos son los chicos de los que me hablaste?

\- Sí, son mis amigos.

-Ya veo... -soltó una carcajada- Chicos, me presento, soy Hyuga Hanabi, la prima pequeña de Neji. No se asusten, parecen tipos malos, pero en realidad no le harían daño ni a una mosca. Excepto los "Black" pero esa es otra historia.

Los tres hicieron una inclinación de cabeza, en forma de saludo.

\- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el bajista.

\- Haruno Sakura, Tecladista.

-Uchiha Sasuke, vocalista.

\- Parece que no están muy americanizados...- Bromeó Hanabi.- Ya se acostumbrarán.

\- ¿Y Hinata?- Preguntó Neji, como buscando a la susodicha con la mirada.

\- Ah... Le he encargado otro tipo de trabajo, lo de la barra no le va muy bien...¡Hinata!

\- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

\- Mesera, lleva un día.

\- !¿La has puesto de mesera con con tanto tipo morboso por aquí?! ¡Hanabi por un demonio...! ¡Sólo lleva tres meses en America!

\- Tranquilo, Tranquilo. Hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada, una sola queja y se las verán conmigo. No te alteres, ¿Si?

\- ¡Es que ESE es el problema, ella no se va a quejar, es lo último que hará!- Decía el ojiperla agarrándose la cabeza.- Hinata no te dirá si se siente incómoda o mal solo para ahorrarte problemas, sabes lo buena que es ella..!

\- Y lo torpe también...

\- ¡N-Nee-chan!

Seguido a esas palabras se escuchó un estruendo, vidrios quebrarse y una bandeja de plata caerse, seguido de un chillido apenas audible y un silencio sepulcral.

\- Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento mucho.- Decía una chica también ojiperla, cabello azulino, piel blanca como la nieve y de facciones casi angelicales, que para su mala suerte había tropezado con quien sabe qué cosa y ahora yacía desasiéndose en reverencias frente a un Sasuke completamente paralizado y empapado, al menos lo que era su camisa recién adquirida. De todos, tenía que ser él. ¿Acaso era una maldita broma?

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos leamos prontito, un beso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se suponía que esto lo subiría ayer, pero por alguna razón fanfiction no me dejaba, estuve casi una hora intentando pero no hubo caso... En fin, aún no sé como hacer para que el interlineado se guarde jajajaja, gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lamentablemente. Ah, con la participación especial de los chicos "Motley Crue" los menciono aquí porque no vaya a ser que me demanden por derechos de autor.**

Naruto observaba la escena atónito, en cualquier momento veía que Sasuke se empezaría a transformar, se convertiría en King Kong o algún ser mitológico y le empezaría a gritar un montón de palabrotas a la pobre chica. Sí, así era él cuando se ponía de malas, y si la razón de sus malas pulgas era una chica, peor aún. A veces se preguntaba si Sasuke sería gay o algo por el estilo, no lo había visto siquiera coquetear con alguna mujer nunca.

 _Quizá hasta esté enamorado de mí._ \- Pensó el rubio con cara de tragedia. Qué le iba a hacer, sabía que su encanto era natural, pero, ¿Hasta ese punto?

Sasuke se limitó a coger una que otra servilleta que estaba por ahí y limpiarse el líquido que había quedado por sobre las vestimentas para que la mancha no fuese peor, le iba a gritar a esa estúpida mujer, ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? ¿Acaso tenía dos pies izquierdos? ¿Sabía hacer algo bien siquiera?

Hinata al borde de las lágrimas no sabía qué hacer además de disculparse, era una tonta, una verdadera tonta que había hecho algo que quizá le costaría el trabajo. Siempre hacía todo mal incluso si ponía todo su empeño en ello. Razón tenía su padre en recalcarle que era una buena para nada, ni servir en una mesa como se debe podía y todo por culpa de sus nervios y timidez exacerbados. Cómo le gustaría ser como Hanabi, exitosa, talentosa, bella y amable. Era como si todos los atributos estuvieran en una sola persona y en cambio ella, ella no tenía nada, ni siquiera podía hablar sin tartamudear cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Quizá su padre la envió a América por eso, ya no la quería cerca y se le notaba cada vez que la miraba.

Había prometido cambiar desde que pisó suelo americano, aquí podría ser libre, aprendería a manejar sus nervios. Aquí le demostraría a su papá que podía ser una chica fuerte, porque enviarte precisamente a Estados Unidos sin una pizca de inglés era como enviarte a la boca del lobo, sobre todo si tu hermana era dueña de un bar, lleno de chicos rudos que la miraban como lobos hambrientos cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos. Había comenzado como "Bar Woman" un trabajo no muy difícil si estabas bajo la tutela de Jeffrey, pero fracasó. Sus nervios la traicionaban y hacían que se equivocara en la combinación de tragos, se le derramara uno que otro o simplemente que un grupo de chicos fuese a la barra sólo para molestarla y hacerla ruborizar a más no poder. No hablaba muy bien inglés, pero bien que entendía todo lo que decían.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- ¿Eres nueva, preciosa?.- Decía un chico pelirrubio con melena de león, mientras se sentaba en la barra, triunfante, junto a tres chicos melenudos más._

 _\- S-Si... llevo aquí poco tiempo...- decía Hinata por lo bajo, concentrada en secar un vaso de vidrio, como si fuese lo más importante en ese momento. Lo hacía para evitar la mirada de él y de los tres acompañantes que lo seguían._

 _\- Vaya, así que extranjera...- Sonrió para sus compañeros el rubio.- Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Vince Neil, un gusto, señorita._

 _\- Yo... me llamo Hyuga Hinata.- Dijo la peli azul aún con los ojos fijos en el vaso, sentía su cara arder y no quería mirar hacia ellos, sabía que estaban sonriendo por haberla hecho ruborizar. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso hacerla pasar vergüenza?_

 _\- Oye, Oye... ¿Tan feo soy que no me dirás tu nombre sin mirarme a la cara? Estamos en América, y en América saludamos de frente, mirándonos a los ojos, sino, es un signo de mala educación. ¿Cierto Nikki?.- Dijo aludiendo a su compañero pelinegro que tenía dibujada dos franjas negras en las mejillas y permanecía atento al reaccionar de la chica.- Cierto, Vince.- Dijo casi echándose a reír, la situación le tenía estúpidamente entretenido._

 _\- Y yo supongo que tú no eres una chica mal portada, ¿No Hinata? - Esto último lo dijo con un trasfondo que se hizo notar por el tono de su voz. Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran con tanta familiaridad, ni tampoco que bromearan con ese tipo de cosas. Quería gritarles que se fueran, que la dejaran tranquila, que ella no estaba para la diversión de nadie._

 _Pero no iba a ceder, debía ser fuerte._

 _\- Soy Hyuga Hinata y yo no le he dado la confianza para hablarme así.- Dijo, seca, mirándolo fijamente. Ni ella misma se reconoció en ese instante, ¿De verdad había dicho eso?_

 _\- ¡Ohhhh! ¡Toma viejo! ¡Te han flipado! - Decía el chico de franjas negras mientras se largaba a reír y se caía de su asiento, estaba borracho igual que todos y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no morir ahogado en su propio ataque de risa._

 _Vince se había quedado perplejo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _\- Ahora sí que nos vamos entendiendo.- Dijo Vince convencido de lo que había logrado, aunque al poco rato la expresión dura de la peliazul se había desvanecido, volviendo a su inseguridad de siempre._

 _\- Y es que parece un conejito asustado, mira esa carita.- Dijo Tommy Lee con tono enternecedor, soltando una risotada luego._

 _\- Bastante tuvieron con molestar a la chica, levanten esos traseros y ayúdenme a cargar con el infeliz de Sixx- Decía Mick al mismo tiempo que trataba de reincorporar al melenudo pelinegro que seguía riendo sin parar._

 _\- ES QUE JODER...HUBIESES VISTO LA CARA DE JAJAJAAJ...!_

 _\- Bueno conejito, nos veremos en otra ocasión.- Dijo el pelirrubio mientras se acercaba a su mejilla y le depositaba un beso y se daba media vuelta, acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero al mismo tiempo que sacaban a Nikki por los brazos, ni sostenerse en pié podía._

 _\- ADIÓOOS CONEJITO...! AJAJAJAJAJA...- Se despedía con la mano Sixx mientras era jalado hacia afuera del bar._

 _Hinata esperó a que se cerrara la puerta y se desmayó._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Tomó una de las servilletas para tratar de ayudar a Sasuke pero este en un movimiento rápido anuló cualquier intención de la Hyuga para apartar su mano que no había ni alcanzado a tocarle.

\- Déjalo así.- Escupió, levantándose de la silla sin dignarse siquiera a mirar a nadie y dirigirse a los baños. Pero antes de irse se volteó a ver a la peliazul.- Aprende a hacer tu trabajo como corresponde, espero que no seas así de inútil todo el tiempo.- Dijo venenosamente para luego entrar al baño de hombres, quizá se había pasado pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba en lo cierto y es que además tenía que descargar toda esa furia con alguien y no halló mejor que hacerlo con la pobre camarera, que además era la prima de Neji. Bien Sasuke, la había cagado otra vez.

Hinata quería echarse a llorar, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a agacharse y a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que habían caído con las manos desnudas.

Inútil, Inútil. Eso era lo que realmente era, el chico tenía toda la razón.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ni como, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, gracias a Dios tenía flequillo y estaba de cuclillas, al parecer nadie se había percatado de que había comenzado a llorar. Y al parecer ella tampoco lo hizo cuando una mano tomó su muñeca, una mano cálida que le había impedido seguir haciendo su tarea, y es que tenía todos los dedos rotos por tomar el vidrio directamente y había dejado un montón de sangre regada en la baldosa.

\- No, no, no, Chica. Déjame que yo te ayudo. Disculpa a mi amigo si te hizo sentir mal, realmente no es tan malo como parece. Sólo dale tiempo, es un poco idiota.- Sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a poner de pie a la chica y cubría sus dedos con un paño de cocina, para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre.- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Neji y yo somos amigos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo vió. Vió unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban dudosos, esperando una respuesta inmediata. Tez morena con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, su pelo rubio lo hacía ver más atractivo aún, no sabía por qué, pero él era como un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, al menos así lo percibía ella.

\- S-S..Soy... Hyuga...Hyuga Hinata...

Estaba anonadada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que empezaba a temblar, en poco tiempo la cara le empezaría a hervir, pero no le importaba. Permanecía estática, contemplando a aquél chico majestuoso.

\- Mucho Gusto, Hinata-san.- Decía el rubio incorporándose y llevando la basura a su respectivo lugar, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Sakura por los hombros y la llevaba hasta Hinata, casi queriendo presumirla sin darse cuenta.- Y ella es Sakura-chan, también viene con nosotros. Es la tecladista de la banda y mi no...- A lo último dicho fue golpeado por una Sakura encabronada.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, idiota! Oh... lo siento Hinata-san.- Se disculpó la pelirosa rascandose la cabeza con una expresión de disculpa.- Naruto es un tarado. En fin, - Tendió su mano hacia la peliazul.- Espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser buenas amigas, hehe... Tendrás que enseñarme las costumbres de aquí, porque no entiendo nada.- Bufaba en tono triste la Haruno.

No había visto a una chica tan linda como Sakura, su pelo rosa iba muy bien con su color de piel. Poseía unas facciones casi perfectas, como una muñeca de porcelana, además de su temperamento carismático y amable. Se sentía feliz de tener una nueva amiga, necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar, la barrera lingüística le frustraba mucho y por lo mismo, no podía expresarse bien ni tampoco hacer amigos. Aunque dudaba que ella fuese capaz de tal cosa.

Sakura era como su hermana Hanabi, de seguro le tomaría uno o dos meses acoplarse, luego de eso sería la sensación.

\- Claro Haruno-san... C-Con gusto la ayudaré...

En ese momento llegaba Sasuke con su mochila al hombro, se había cambiado la camisa por un sweater negro tipo "Beatle" y unos pantalones de mezclilla, los cuchicheos de las chicas ya se hacían notar para variar, los cuales prefería ignorar. Con total tranquilidad se había acercado al resto del grupo, mientras tomaba asiento. De repente, sintió un codo que le golpeó el brazo tan fuerte que le hizo sobresaltar.

\- Pero qué carajos...!

\- ¿Qué estás esperando para disculparte con Hinata-san idiota?- Se quejó su amigo rubio, quien había sido el autor del golpe, quien le miraba reprobatoriamente, junto con varios más.

\- Yo no tengo por qué disculparme con nadie. Fue su error y más bien que lo sepa, le he hecho un favor haciéndole ver la verdad.

\- Sasuke...Aveces eres un...! - Decía naruto quien había levantado su puño siendo detenido por Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata.

\- Uchiha-san... Quizá...U-Usted tenga razón, quizá no sirvo para esto... Lamento el...el mal rato, si me disculpa...- La chica salió a paso rapido y se perdió en uno de los pilares que daban hacia el fondo, se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró, no había nadie, así que no había problema si hacía ruido. Necesitaba descargarse. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, el chico tenía razón. Bien merecido se lo tenía, ¿Y es que ella pensaba siquiera en poner los ojos sobre Naruto? Y es que era muy tonta.

Hanabi vió a su hermana perderse en el fondo, mas no hizo nada. Hinata era muy blanda y debía aprender, aunque le doliera más a ella que a su propia hermana, debía volverse fuerte de alguna u otra manera.

\- Bueno, Bueno chicos... Son cosas que pasan, ¿No? ya habrá tiempo para arreglar cuentas luego. Ahora, voy a lo importante.- Sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y de entre ellas, eligió una.- Tengo lo que me han pedido, espero que Neji les haya advertido que nada de fiestas muy ruidosas o Grupies, ah,y que porfavor sean aseados.

Neji tomó las llaves y abrazó a su prima en señal de despedida, buscaba con la mirada a Hinata pero no la encontró.

\- Hanabi, ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Si le pasa algo a Hinata-sama yo...

\- Neji.- Lo miró, seria.- Hinata debe aprender a ser fuerte, no puede ser una niñita débil toda la vida. Ahora ve, tus amigos te esperan.

Salieron del local y unas cuantas calles más allá estaba localizado el apartamento en el cual vivirían por un tiempo.

\- Sasuke, fuiste muy grosero con Hinata. A veces creo que no tienes sentimientos hacia nadie.- Le reprochó el pelirubio, con una mueca de disgusto y dolor, pensaba en cómo se habría sentido la pobre chica.

Sasuke guardó silencio. ¿Qué se creía el dobe? Aunque en parte, debía admitir que tenía razón. Quizá se había pasado. Qué más daba, lo pasado, pasado. Además estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver y si la veía, tanto mejor, ahí aprovecharía para pedir perdón o algo por el estilo, cosa que veía muy improbable.

 **Nos leemos prontito, un beso.**


End file.
